As media content has evolved in use and application, it has become desirable to be able to quickly transfer media content over a local network from one device to another in a cost effective manner. For example, a wireless network in a home can be used to transfer media content stored at a central location to other devices located throughout the house for playback. However, these types of systems are subject to the limitations of both the device that stores the media content and the device that is used for playback.
The development of a device that can store a large amount of media content (e.g., 30,000+ item database) and provide the playback devices quick access to the media content, while being relatively inexpensive has been challenging. Typically a database of this size is implemented using a database library that stores database files directly on a hard disc. However, the implementation of such a large media server database has been challenging, relative to accessing the database, particularly where the delivery of media content involves the use of relatively inexpensive or low-power devices, such as those operating relatively slow embedded processors and/or with restricted hard drive bandwidth. In many applications, query and update speeds for such a database can be undesirably slow.
These and other issues have presented challenges to the distribution of media over local networks.